


I will be with you again

by Staywith_stray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clones, Doctor changbin, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loving Brother Chan, M/M, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staywith_stray/pseuds/Staywith_stray
Summary: Some people when a family member dies, other people accept that this is exactly what will happen, that it is time for them to die, that it is time for them not to suffer anymore.  What they feel is sadness, destruction and loneliness.But there is a man who does not feel that way, he seems complacent and has something important plan to bring back the life of the person he lost."We will be happy again," he said. He knew the man could not hear him but he continued to speak.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 5





	I will be with you again

**Author's Note:**

> If there are grammatical errors you can comment. Thank you

Some people when a family member dies, other people accept that this is exactly what will happen, that it is time for them to die, that it is time for them not to suffer anymore. What they feel is sadness, destruction and loneliness.

But there is a man who does not feel that way, he seems complacent and has something important plan to bring back the life of the person he lost.

The raven haired boy is in a room that no one can enter unless he let you in and it is in the lower part of the house.

The color of the room was pure white and in the middle part of the room there was a white bed and a black lining. There is a transparent glass wrapped around that bed.

There is also other equipment inside that is connected to the body of the man lying on the bed.

The raven haired boy looked at the man's closed-eyed.

"We will be happy again," he said. He knew the man could not hear him but he continued to speak.

Pale skin and lips. He is also a few years younger than the raven haired boy.

He wanted to hold and hug the man but all he could touch was the transparent glass, "next month hyunjin will bring something here."

He remembered the conversation they had on the phone yesterday. Hyunjin was going to bring something important.

He closed his eyes

"Chan hyung I found one," hyunjin's background was loud as he spoke.

On the other line, hyunjin is sitting on a large sofa with his friends who have women next to them except him.   
He's just drinking his booze quietly.

He wants to be with jeongin, he has also longed for the hugs and kisses of his beloved.

"When are you coming here?" Chan asked excitedly.

"Next month," he said reluctantly as he sipped the glass he was holding, "next month ?! Why the delay? Is there nothing you can do to speed it up?" Chan asked irritably.

"Do you want it or not?" Hyunjin asked, "I w-want to, of course I want to," chan replied in panic.

Hyunjin laughed because he knew chan was panicking at his question.

"You piece of shit—"

Chan was about to speak when the call suddenly ended. There is no place for the joy that chan feels because of the news he received.

Chan looked up and looked at the young man, "i miss you," he whispered and he turned around and went up the stairs to go back to the first floor of the house.

As he walk into the living room, chan thinks about what they can do throughout the year. He took his phone out of his pocket and pressed the button on the top right of his cellphone to open it.

He turned right to reach the living room but he was surprised when suddenly he heard a noise from the kitchen where there was a door to get to the back of the house.

He turned off his cellphone and put it back in his pocket and slowly walked to the kitchen. He saw someone hiding on the side of his big refrigerator.

He did not have a gun or a knife, but chan thought that it might just be hidden in the man's pants. The man is tall but chan is taller, the man is wearing a black bonnet with a hole in the part of the eye.

Thief.

He left the kitchen to go to the bedroom to retrieve the gun he had been hiding for a long time in his cabinet. He hurried to the cabinet and opened it.

He immediately saw the gun he had been hiding for a long time because he did not want his younger brother to see it.

He quickly picked it up and closed the cabinet door. He pointed the gun at the door as if he had an enemy there and grinned.

'I don't have to wait until next month' he said to himself and walked out of his room.

He felt the adrenaline flowing in his blood because of the excitement and nervousness he felt because the thief might find out that he had a basement in the house that he did not want anyone to know.

He would not let anyone else enter that room.

He hurried out of the room carefully, the gun was in his left hand and he was holding a device in his 

Chan hid in the living room wall and slowly searched where the thief was. He saw the man opening the drawer of his cabinet in the living room one by one.

The man opened all the drawers he saw in the living room to look for something that could be stolen but he did not find anything

The thief grabbed the table where the picture frame with the photo of the two brothers was sitting. The frame fell to the floor and cracked.

Chan's blood heats up because of what the man did, it's ok to break anything, just don't ruin his picture with his brother.

Chan wants to shoot the man but he will not do that because he already has a plan.

Chan's grip on his gun tightened because the man even kicked the fallen picture frame so he pressed the device held by his right hand.

Suddenly a siren sounded inside the house and all the lights in the house went off.

'It looks like you need to said goodbye to the world already,' chan said to himself.

the thief jumped in shock because he did not know what was going on. He walked slowly, crawling and looking for a place to hide.

He heard all the doors locked.

Sweat dripped from his forehead to his eyes down to his jaw. 'Christ! What kind of house is this!?'

He kept walking until the light came on again, he saw himself back in the kitchen so he turned around and faced behind him.

He became a statue in his place because he felt a gun pointed at his forehead.

He was stunned by the appearance of the man holding the gun but he closed his eyes to think that he was stealing to live not to stare at the man like an angel from heaven who was brought down to earth.

Chan saw that the man was digging into his pants.

"What are you looking for?" Chan looked at the man's hand.

The man just looked straight at chan while looking for the knife he had hidden in his pants.

"What are you looking at?" Chan's right eyebrow was raised.

Chan will not kill the man because he is useful.

"I want you," chan smiled, "i want you too but—"

The man pulled the knife out of his pants and immediately cut chan's hand and arm to release the gun aimed at his forehead.

Chan screamed in pain but he ignored it and he would have taken the gun he dropped but the man was ahead.

He pointed it at chan's forehead, "look, you used to be the one holding the gun, now it's me.

Chan looked behind the thief and then turned his gaze back to the thief.

"What are you looking at?" The man turned around and saw something that looked like the one in front of him.

'Does he have twins?'

He turned to chan again but chan's fist met his face.

He fell because of the force of the blow and he immediately fell to the floor, but suddenly he stood up and ran to the kitchen as if he could still escape in such a situation.

He was not far from the two when he heard a gunshot and he felt pain in his left leg.

His ass hit the floor directly again because he could no longer walk.

"Chan how did that guy get into my house?" Chan asked angrily.

"Sorry boss, we did not see him. He is good at hiding," explained the person in front of chan.

The thief was staring at the two in front of him.

"You two twins?" He couldn't help but ask.

The real chan turned around, "it's none of your business."

"You will take care of that one," he ordered the person he was talking to.

Now he felt the pain of the cut of that man's knife in his hand and arm.

Chan approached the picture frame that was broken and took it to his room to fix it.

The man ordered by chan came to help the thief get up.

The thief did nothing but cling to the man to stand up.

"Help me here," he said to the walkie talkie he was holding.

They waited a few more minutes.

"No," the man replied, "huh?" The thief asked.

"We are not twins," he just nodded but he looked at the man again.

"How not? You look almost the same" he did not finish what he was going to say when the door behind them opened.

The door behind them opened, The thief's eyes widened at what he saw. Everyone he saw entering the door looked alike.

Four people who looked like chan came in and approached him.

"Who are you? Are you aliens?" The thief's whole body trembled at what he saw.

No one answered his question, the men led him to a room.

"Help! The aliens are taking me!" He shouted.

"No one can hear you here," said a man holding him.

He just wants to get money to live on, he never thought this would happen.

In his great fear and nervousness, he lost consciousness at the hands of the men.

Chan, on the other hand, is already wrapping the wounds he got.

It took him a few minutes to wrap his hand up to his arm before he took the cracked picture frame from his bed.

He slowly caressed the picture of his brother. Jeongin's picture. He still remembers how the car ran into jeongin when they were going to church.

"I'll be with you again," he said in the picture he was holding.

Chan decided to text Hyunjin that he would not wait until next month. Because he has already found a replacement in the body that hyunjin will bring to him.

He has another call. He put the cellphone in his ear.

"What do you need?" Husky voice spoke on the other line.

Chan giggled.

"What do you need?" Changbin asked again.

"I need you tomorrow," chan said seriously, "huh?" The person he was talking to asked in surprise.

"I said I need you tomorrow, changbin," chan repeated.

"I found something that can be used for jeongin," he said excitedly, "what ?! I thought it was next month ?!" Changbin shouted on the other line.

"My wait is over," chan couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, I'll bring the rest I need to use," changbin took a deep breath.

"The other devices you need are still at home," chan reminded, "i think we need to erase his memory," chan whispered on his cellphone.

"What ?! Why?" Changbin asked, "because I want too and he is not a good person," he reminded again.

"Uh-huh?" Changbin wasn't sure what he should answer to chan, "he got into my house," chan simply said.

"Got in ?!" Changbin asked in shock "Didn't we do a lot to guard over your house?"

Chan just hummed in response.

They also talked for a few minutes about what happened.

"See you tomorrow. Dr. Seo."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third story in AO3 so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
